


Three And a Half Roads

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин осекается, прикусив язык, шипит, прикусывает еще и щеку, про себя материт того, кто придумал Канзас, и скашивает глаза вправо. На табличке, которую он проезжает на черепашьей скорости, написано "Добро пожаловать в столицу метеоритов штата Канзас".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three And a Half Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Дину - 24, Лексу - 23, Сэм в колледже, Кларк в Метрополисе под влиянием красного криптонита.

\- Твою мма... - Дин осекается, прикусив язык, шипит, прикусывает еще и щеку, про себя материт того, кто придумал Канзас, и скашивает глаза вправо. На табличке, которую он проезжает на черепашьей скорости, написано "Добро пожаловать в столицу метеоритов штата Канзас".

Могли бы и получше сочинить, думает Дин, прежде чем прибавить газу.

***  
Лекс запретил официантке уносить пустые стаканы; его столик выглядит так, будто за ним пьет футбольная команда колледжа, которая в данный момент вся отошла в туалет.

Он сидит дальше всех от двери, ближе всех к стойке, и надеется, что все еще пахнет по большей части своим одеколоном. Каждый новый посетитель проходит мимо него, и он рефлекторно поднимает голову - надеется на то, что это Кларк.

Нихрена это, конечно, не Кларк каждый раз. Сейчас это - высокий парень в кожаной куртке, позвякивающий ключами от машины. Лекс тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы позавидовать его четырехдневной щетине, темно-каштановой в тусклом свете бара.

Парень забирается на стул при стойке и лениво оглядывает посетителей, не задерживаясь ни на ком отдельно; Лекс изучает его лицо. Высокие скулы, прямой нос, пухлые губы, весь набор, и если бы не Кларк, Лекс снял бы его за несколько минут.

Он злится сам на себя за идиотскую мысль. Кларка нет уже месяц с лишним, равно как и звонков о выкупе или из морга. А если бы и был, он по-идиотски сильно влюблен в Лану Лэнг.

Мимо проходит еще кто-то - Лекс снова поднимает голову, но новенький - блондин и явно все еще пользуется фальшивым удостоверением.

Лекс морщится и отворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с небритым парнем с машиной. Глаза у него темные, внимательные и холодные; Лекс думает, что они бы друг друга поняли. Он салютует бутылкой, и парень ожидаемо колеблется, но встает со стула и подходит ближе.

\- Тебя кинули? - парень кивает на ряд стаканов и пустую бутылку. Лекс качает головой.

\- Я сегодня один. Присоединишься?

Это не самое убедительное из предложений, которое он делал. Парень оглядывается на свой стул, но тот, разумеется, уже занят чьей-то задницей в светлых джинсах. Лекс дотягивает водку, прикусив зубами край стакана. Облизывается.

Парень резко дергает плечами и садится, расслабленный, как если бы соглашался трахнуться с первым попавшимся в баре парнем каждую субботу.

Хотя хрен его знает, может, так и есть.

\- Путешествуешь? - лениво спрашивает Лекс, чтобы как-то начать разговор, потому что он вежливый молодой человек и на его счету было слишком много сумасшедших и охотников за выкупом.

\- Путешествую, - соглашается парень; Лекс хмыкает и за столиком воцаряется тишина, пока они разглядывают друг друга. - Как тебя зовут?

А, еще один поклонник фальшивой близости.

Лекс задумывается на несколько секунд.

\- Алекс, - говорит он. Это достаточно близко к правде. Парень кивает несколько раз, спохватывается:

\- Дин, - и мгновенно кривится. Не привык врать, думает Лекс; но Дин, так Дин. Ему по большей части все равно.

\- Куда едешь? - у них есть полчаса, плюс-минус, до того, как официантка принесет его чек, и это время вполне можно проговорить.

\- В Калифорнию, - отвечает Дин неохотно, сжимая губы так, что кажется, ему больно проталкивать слова наружу.

\- Далековато, - замечает Лекс. Дин пожимает плечами и молчит до самого прихода официантки.

Когда они выбираются на улицу, Лекс чувствует себя до безобразия трезвым.

\- Возьмем мою машину? - говорит он небрежно, почти утверждением; ему совершенно не хочется ехать до отеля на том ужасном грузовичке, который, несомненно, привез сюда Дина. Дин на это только фыркает и резко дергает подбородком влево, к неосвещенной части стоянки.

\- Я ее здесь не оставлю, - он одного роста с Лексом, но слишком широко шагает, как будто привык идти рядом с кем-то, кто гораздо выше. Лексу ощущение знакомо.

Машина, которую они в конце концов находят, оказывается Шеви Импалой, старой, как мир. Лекс удивлен тем, что она еще ездит, но только про себя. Дин, в конце концов, явно ходит в спортзал чаще.

\- Неплохая машина, - говорит он вслух, пытаясь придать голосу одобрительные нотки. Дин широко ухмыляется ему в ответ.

\- Лучшая, чувак.

Лекс с тоской провожает взглядом свой Мустанг, когда они отъезжают.

\- Так, - колеблясь, спрашивает Дин пару минут спустя, - куда мы едем? Я в этой местности нихрена не разбираюсь.

\- Еще пару миль. Там будет мотель. - Лекс пытается задаться вопросом, разумно ли ехать в мотель с первым попавшимся в баре встречным, которого неизвестно как зовут, который неизвестно чем болен и ему еще повезет, если Дин - не мутант. Получается с трудом - он так устал за последнее время, что, кажется, впал в эмоциональную спячку.

Он вздрагивает, когда Дин заговаривает.

\- У вас тут в последнее время, - откашливается, - ничего странного не происходило?

Лекс вздергивает брови в идеальной маске удивления.

\- Плохой урожай кукурузы? Голубой капитан футбольной команды? Внезапные танцы и песнопения на улицах? - Дин краснеет; Лекс наблюдает за тем, как темный румянец заливает его скулы, смеется. - Извини. Нет, за исключением случайных знакомств в придорожных барах, особенно ничего не происходит. Это Смоллвилль, не Нью-Йорк и не Метрополис.

\- Да ну, - сухо отвечает Дин. - Я едва не перепутал. Как насчет метеоритов?

Это захватывает Лекса врасплох.

\- Тут направо, - говорит он, помолчав. Дин хмыкает, но послушно поворачивает, останавливается, когда видит светящуюся вывеску мотеля.

Лекс облизывает губы.

***  
В номере темно. Когда Дин находит, наконец, выключатель, Лекс думает, "Да будет свет", и оглядывается: темно-серые стены, небольшое окно, дверь дальше слева - душ - и две односпальные кровати.

\- Дин? - спрашивает он; если бы он позволил, это вышло бы ошарашенно. Дин отводит взгляд, пожимает плечами, трет шею.

\- Привычка, - он не извиняется. Лекс садится на одну из кроватей, откидывается на подушки со вздохом.  
\- Узкие кровати. Превосходно. Почувствуй себя в летнем лагере.

Дин растягивается рядом, вжимаясь в него справа, от плеча до лодыжки, смотрит в потолок.

\- Алекс?

\- Мм?

\- И часто ты снимаешь парней в барах?

Смех Лекса - без капли юмора. Он поворачивает голову и оказывается почти нос к носу с Дином, чувствует теплое, мгновенно остывающее дыхание на своем подбородке. Перекатывается на бок, прижимаясь губами к губам.  
Дин серьезный и молчаливый, почти угрюмый, но стоит Лексу его поцеловать, как его угрюмость превращается в решимость и сосредоточенность - он скользит языком по губам Лекса, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, потянув на себя. Лекс шипит, сжимая кулаки в диновской кожаной куртке, царапает пальцы о молнию, проводит рукой от плеча Дина до талии и ниже; тот лежит наполовину под ним, колено Лекса между его ног, и дышит тяжело, когда они прерывают поцелуй.

\- Никаких венерических болезней? - спрашивает, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Лекса. Он смеется.

\- Надеюсь, что нет.

\- Ладно, - и Дин обхватывает его шею, притягивая ближе, и тут же резко перекатывает на спину; Лекс ударяется о край кровати бедром. - Так что? - расстегнув рубашку, Дин проводит открытой ладонью по соскам Лекса, другой рукой ухватывает пояс его брюк и замирает. - Никаких привидений на чердаках?

\- У нас тут долбанное нашествие инопланетян. Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь?

\- Абсолютно, если ты спрятал груди где-нибудь здесь, - Дин не двигается. Лекс обхватывает его ладонь своей и сдвигает с ремня на ширинку, прижимая вниз и толкаясь в динову руку бедрами. Выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.   
\- Решил попробовать что-нибудь новенькое?

Разговаривать не то, чтобы сложно, но обычно на этом моменте уже не нужно. Но Лексу интересно, Дин интригует его почти так же, как интриговал Кларк в начале их знакомства. Включая сексуальный аспект.

Избавившись от брюк, он расстегивает джинсы Дина, спускает их вниз, проскальзывает пальцами под темную резинку боксеров, оставляя, наверное, отпечатки пальцев на коже. Гладит; Дин морщится.

\- Черт, я язык прикусил! - он отнимает руку от груди Лекса, оставляя вторую так же плотно прижатой к его ширинке, и трет рот. - Твою-то мать, ваш город проклят демоном прокусывания языков, Алекс.

Лекс смеется, толкается в руку Дина еще раз, и еще раз.

\- Мой брат, - дыхание Дина прерывистое и частое, как у собаки. Он почти не двигается. - Уехал в Стэнфорд. Бросил нас с отцом. - Лекс стаскивает с него куртку, потом рубашку. На правом рукаве он видит красное пятно, кетчуп или томатный сок, наверное. Может, кровь.

\- Что. Не с кем больше развлекаться?

Дин приковывает его к кровати, резко, опуская обе ладони на его бедра, так, что Лексу не вырваться. Дин определенно ходит в спортзал чаще него.

\- Я не сплю со своим братом, - почти рычит он, наклоняясь совсем близко к его рту, целует, прикусывая язык, и пытается, кажется Лексу, сжать кулаки на его бедрах. Утром будут охренительные синяки.

Лекс думает, что может сказать, что его бросил лучший друг, смылся, не сказав ни слова, а потом они с Дином могут достать бумажники и сравнить фотографии, или слайды показать, какого хрена, можно выложиться по полной и порыдать вдвоем.

Он сжимает динову задницу, подталкивая его ближе к себе, на первое прикосновение члена к члену, даже через хлопок, прерывисто вздыхает. Над ним, Дин еле слышно матерится.

\- Давай же, ну, - бормочет Лекс, стаскивая с него боксеры, чувствует, как Дин осторожно возвращает услугу, и приподнимается немного, чтобы было удобнее.

А; да, кожей на коже ощущения гораздо лучше. Лекс кивает на свои брюки, валяющиеся на полу:

\- Смазка там. Презервативы, - Дин экспериментально скользит чуть вверх, и Лекс прерывается. - Там же, - заканчивает он.

Несмотря на обратное заверение, Дин явно знает, что делает - Лекс только резко вдыхает и задерживает дыхание на прикосновение.

\- Что? - или, может, не очень знает.

\- Мама не говорила тебе не тыкать, - Лекс подается вниз, расслабляясь, - пальцами в людей?

Дин коротко смеется, обхватывая одной рукой член Лекса, а другой продолжая подготавливать его.

\- Нет.

Им требуется немного больше смазки и еще один палец, и несколько секунд на то, чтобы Дин раскатал презерватив, а потом он входит, замирает.

"Ты превратился в соляной столп?", хочет сказать Лекс, или, может, "забыл, как это делается?", но не может вытолкнуть из себя ни слова, только громкое дыхание и хриплые низкие стоны; он исследует языком шею Дина, легко кусает там, где чувствует пульс, и, как по сигналу, Дин начинает двигаться.

Несколько минут, и Лекс пытается сдвинуться влево, чтобы Дин задел его простату - в результате он еще больше упирается бедром в край кровати, одна ступня на полу, но на каждое движение Дина его тело отзывается томным удовольствием.

Когда он, наконец, кончает, сжав плечо Дина так крепко, как только может, кончает и Дин, замирает в нем на несколько секунд. Выдыхает и осторожно выходит, стаскивая и связывая презерватив; падает на подушку, щекой прижимаясь к голове Лекса.

\- Мусорная корзина, - говорит он низким голосом, - возле другой кровати.

Лекс лениво похлопывает его по спине.

\- Я верю в твои баскетбольные способности, Дин.

Дин хмыкает и оставляет презерватив на тумбочке, не слезая с кровати.

\- Душ, - объявляет он.

\- Только если он придет ко мне.

\- Ладно. Без душа, - соглашается Дин. Они молчат какое-то время, и Лекс закрывает глаза, еще чувствует тепло после секса на коже. - Я отвезу тебя обратно утром, заберешь свою машину, - бормочет Дин еле слышно.  
Лекс кивает, откладывает тревогу за Кларка на утро и соскальзывает в сон.


End file.
